


well-deserved praise

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, Nipple Play, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You did an excellent job today, Ingrid.





	well-deserved praise

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Kinktober, with some praise kink and one of my favorite girls from 3H!

“You did an excellent job today, Ingrid,” Byleth says, pleased to see how Ingrid’s face flushes at her words. It’s the truth, nothing less, but it’s always nice to find some sort of praise to give the up and coming knight, if only to see her adorable reactions.

Behind closed doors, Byleth and Ingrid are much closer than they let on. After Byleth’s disappearance, their reunion led to some unfinished business between the two of them being addressed; namely, the feelings that had been growing between the two of them. Byleth had been avoiding them because Ingrid was her student, nearly a half-decade younger than her, while Ingrid did not want to allow herself to get attached to anyone else, lest she lose them like she once lost her fiance.

But she did lose Byleth, and though she put on a brave face, seeing her professor again was enough to get through to her. Whether she lost Byleth again or not, no matter what would come their way, she doesn’t want to never have a chance at all. She confesses, happy for any time that she may have with Byleth.

And Byleth didn’t really age in her absence at all, and while she feels the same as she always did, Ingrid has grown up. She is no longer a student, but a grown woman, and there is nothing holding them back. Naturally, things are more complicated than all of that, so they’ve decided to keep their relationship to themselves until after the war, but in the meantime, the two take any time they can for themselves, enjoying every second that they have alone.

And that is how Byleth discovers all the little things that Ingrid enjoys much more than she should. Being praised by her professor is one of them, and regardless of how minor the praise is, she can’t stop herself from getting excited. No matter how she tries to hide it, she has that telltale blush, and Byleth knows exactly how to tease her.

“But you always do such a good job, so it’s no surprise,” she continues, and Ingrid’s blush deepens. “You’ve always been such a good girl, haven’t you?”

“C-come on, professor,” she mumbles. “There’s no need for all of that.”

“I know you don’t mind that,” Byleth replies. “I think you want me to keep going.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“You only call me professor in front of the others. When we’re alone, you only call me that when you want something, and I think I know just what that something is.”

By now, Ingrid’s face has turned a deep shade of red, and she stammers, not knowing what to say for herself. She always makes it so easy, so very obvious that Byleth’s praise turns her on. And, of course, Byleth would never leave her hanging after putting her in such a state, so she closes what little distance remains between them, giving Ingrid a gentle kiss.

“Professor…” she breathes, when Byleth pulls back.

“There you go again,” Byleth teases, and Ingrid scowls.

“So you’ve already got me figured out, so what? I know you wouldn’t just tease me without doing anything, s-so…”

“Aren’t I already doing something?” she murmurs, leaning in so her lips are just an inch away from Ingrid’s. “I already kissed you, didn’t I?”

“You know what I mean! You don’t have to make me say it…”

“You’re right, I shouldn’t tease you like this. After you’ve done so well today, you deserve a reward, not a punishment,” she says, before kissing her again. This time, as she kisses her, she pushes her back, until she is easing her onto the bed, climbing on top of her when she has to break the kiss.

“You’re so good, Ingrid. You’ve always been my best student,” she says, as she pushes a hand under Ingrid’s shirt. Ingrid whimpers in anticipation, and Byleth’s hand finds one of her breasts, groping her as she stares down at her. Ingrid is squirming, not able to meet her eye, her face still flushed.

“D-don’t let anyone else here that,” she manages to gasp. “They might get jealous.”

“I’m only being honest. You’re good at a lot of things, but you know that. I’m always so proud of you, Ingrid,” she murmurs, and her former student moans as she begins toying with her nipple. She’s incredibly sensitive, and it’s easy to get her off just by playing with her breasts some days.

If Byleth says the right things and plays with her just the right way, then she can have Ingrid falling to pieces under her touch in no time at all. She really has done well in the previous battles, and she does deserve a reward. Times are stressful for the both of them, and their private meetings help both of them maintain their sanity. Taking care of Ingrid keeps Byleth going, and being taken care of helps Ingrid relax and keep her mind clear for battle.

“Do you want more?” she asks, and Ingrid can only nod, whimpering as she does. “That’s my good girl, I’m so proud of you.” She pushes her shirt the rest of the way up, shifting down so that she can lean down over her chest. With one hand still pinching one of her nipples, Byleth kisses the other, wrapping her lips around the tip of Ingrid’s breast.

Ingrid squeezes her thighs together, squirming and moaning and trying to beg for her more, completely incoherent as she does. Byleth flicks her tongue over her nipple and she cries out, unable to hold still beneath her. She can imagine the way Ingrid must be working her thigh muscles now, finding just the right angle to deal with the pulsing pressure between her legs, all while Byleth expertly toys with her breasts.

Her voice cracks, her throat sounding dry, and Byleth gentle suckles at her nipple, rolling the other between her fingers, pulling just a little bit, but never too much. Always just the right amount to drive Ingrid crazy, until she is at her very limit, crying out so loudly with her orgasm that Byleth briefly wonders if a passerby might be able to hear her, should they pass at just the right moment.

But as she sits up, looking down at Ingrid, that is quickly far from her mind. All she can do is take in the sight of the other woman, her face flushed and a dazed look in her eyes as her chest rapidly rises and falls and she struggles to catch her breath. She’s beautiful like this, but then, Byleth has always thought Ingrid was beautiful, and that will never change.

“Such a good girl,” she says. “Do you want to show me just how good you can be? Are you ready to make me even more proud?”

Though she’s still too breathless to speak, Ingrid nods, always ready to do anything that might earn her more praise from her professor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
